The Art of Persuasion
by ACEo'SPADES
Summary: The Avatar always had a way with persuasion. She never had any real resistance. Kataang oneshot.


this idea just struck me as absolute brilliance, and it needed a title of its own (introduction and all, which yes, btw, is one of my favorite bits of the fanfic-making process)  
Inspired by: Avatar  
Also: Okay! I admit it!! I thought of 'The King and I' when it came to Aang's line. That part always gets me in the movie. Three disjointed words and she's all his. Besides, Aang's bald, the King's bald, so what's to lose? XD  
Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar or The King and I. I'd use my bragging rights to the max if I did.

* * *

**The Art of Persuasion**

The Avatar always had a way with persuasion. Whether or not it was to fulfill his duty as Peacemaker and Guardian to the Physical World, the airbender seemed to have secured the talent of cleverly convincing people to cooperate. In this unnatural talent, he was able to make even warding Nations work towards negotiation, convincing them in the process that he hadn't taken a part in their decision. All of it was for (and sometimes required in) their movement of peace in the world.

But Katara realized this was only one side of that boy in the iceberg. Whilst his noble side dedicated the talent all in the name of peace, Aang himself used it in an entirely different way. It was unnerving how deep beneath that playful exterior of his, she found something flirtatious, suave, mischievous. Even something–dare she say it?– _dangerous_.

Why she found his charming attitude dangerous, she really couldn't say. All she knew was that being a powerful Sifu, she had built up a strong will over the years. Yet when Aang was persuasive, she had absolutely no resistance; none at all.

One recent incident was brought to the mind of the waterbender:

Katara sat in the back of the room near the punch table, sipping a glass of fine champagne as her eyes wandered from person to person. She had once again been roped into a Ba Sing Se elegant affair; complete with rich food, luxurious outfits, and stuffy nobles. Aristocrats from throughout the Earth Kingdom (including the Bei Fong family) were attending, and Aang–being the Avatar–had been invited and expected to come. Somehow, he'd warped it into meaning _she _had to come as well.

This particular idea was completely ridiculous to her. The place was full of important people who had come from far and wide for the event, and as the Avatar, Aang was required to make an appearance. He got along rather well too, conversing with the most distinguished about politics.

On the other hand, an nineteen-year-old Water Tribe "peasant" was not as graciously welcomed. Although it was true she had classification as Daughter of the Southern Water Tribe Chieftain, she was hardly noble or of wealthy birth. Unlike the Northern Tribe, her father had been chosen merely for his leadership skills, as would her brother Sokka if he got the chance. It was a far cry from royalty.

Just as she was thinking of looking for Toph in the swarm of people, she noticed someone walking towards her. Given a second glance, his identity was confirmed. There was no mistaking those arrow tattoos on his outstretched arm, offering her his hand.

"Would the lady like to dance?"

He had ignored her half the night, and now she was expected to dance with him? Raising an eyebrow as she lowered her glass, Katara batted her eyes in mock flattery. "Why, such a _gentleman, _asking me to dance! However, I must decline." Smirking she turned around to walk away, but not before commenting, "Oh, and by the way? Drop the accent."

Aang raced after her in as dignified a manner as he could manage, coming up alongside the waterbender. He grinned.

"Well, why not? You've danced with me before!"

"_That_..."she paused, taking a sip out of her glass, "Was a _long_ time ago." As she said it, her thoughts inevitably drifted back to that night in the Fire Nation five years previously. Candles and music and red-robed figures dancing came flooding back in her mind's eye. And there in the midst of a hazy soft glow were two graceful dancers in a rosy hue. Her eyes widened when she realized the war had still been going on back then, and slowly she came to a halt. A lot had changed in the last five years...

Pale, careful hands clasped the sides of here arms, and immediately she tensed. Soothingly they crept up her arms and onto the bare skin of her shoulders, leaving a warm sensation in their wake. Gently he leaned his head over her shoulder, hands delicately massaging her as she felt his lips reach her ear lobe. It was then that Katara noticed the state of the world wasn't the only thing that had changed.

"Please, Katara..." His voice alone was enough to send shivers tingling down her spine. "_Dance_ with me."

Thoughts rushed and tumbled into her already spinning mind, finding herself lost in her wild heart, which was beating far too rapidly. Mentally the waterbender ordered it to slow, but it wouldn't; and there was a blush tinting the edges of her cheeks now, she knew it. Katara couldn't speak, she could hardly _breathe._..And ever-so-slightly, almost escaping notice, she nodded her head.

Instantly a sudden wave of warmth wrapped itself around her, guided by two tattooed hands. One moment paused in midair as she felt lightheaded and weightless in his arms. But it slipped away as one of his hands wound into hers; he whipped her around and pulled her eagerly away onto the dance floor.

Losing themselves in the crowd, they found a small open area–perfect for just two. Smiling encouragingly at her, Aang twirled her under his arm before gently bringing her close to him. Suddenly his arm sneaked its way around her and pulled her tightly, causing her to gasp. She was inches away from his lips when the air around her seemed to vanish.

"Seems everyone's dancing like..._this_."He grinned at her expression, wrapping his arms around her as they began an elegant waltz.

Beginning to feel the hum of the music, Katara moved effortlessly as he lead her. Weaving through other couples, the two curled, swayed, dipped and twirled to the gentle thrumming beat. The soft tune reminded Katara of a lullaby she had once heard long ago, when she was very young.

Katara felt herself being whisked towards Aang in one smooth movement, her dress flaying out as she drew close to him. Back pressed against his chest, they moved together, his hand comfortably laid against her abdomen. Katara intertwined her fingers with his there, letting a contented sigh escape her lips.

As the song neared it's close, the two were found in their original position–close together and facing each other. Twirling her away, the airbender spun her in again, keeping time with the music. With a final flourish, she sank into a dip, foot popped and looking up at him. She noticed there was a twinkle behind those deep grey eyes, causing her to gaze even longer into them. He smiled and brought her up again.

"The music's stopped..." he said softly, and Katara's heart gave a slight jump. She hadn't even noticed. Blushing, she smiled nervously at him. He merely bowed, and remembering protocol, she curtsied politely. Delicately taking her hand, he brought it to his lips and kissed it, a smile playing across his face. Then he walked away.

It was midway through the next song before Katara moved from her spot, still blushing as she walked off the dance floor.

The waterbender lingered over the memory on the side of her bed. Sighing again, she sat there smiling. Yet she frowned. The way he got under her skin was...almost frightening.

Just then Aang entered the bedroom with two cups of tea, handing one to Katara. Immediately he noticed something was on her mind, and sitting down next to her, he asked her about it.

After a few seconds hesitation, she replied. "I was thinking about you."

The airbender's eyes widened. "Me?"

She nodded and said again, "You," as if she needed to emphasize the point. Aang rolled his eyes slightly.

"What about me?" he asked, grinning.

More silence, then...

"Well you...See it's like, I mean...You're so..." She sighed, struggling with words that were other than what she really meant to say. She gave in.

"I never have any resistance to you..." Katara mumbled, wishing she hadn't admitted it.

Aang nearly spat out his boiling tea out, and in the process nearly choked as well. Coughing and sputtering, he clutched his throat, with Katara looking rather alarmed at his reaction. Finally, some tea dribbling down his chin, he managed to say something.

"What?" He asked, staring at her.

Annoyed by having to admit it again, she repeated herself. "I said I never have any resistance to you!" Katara said loudly.

He blinked. "Really?"

"_Yes_ Aang, _really_!" Now she was frustrated, running a hand through her hair, as she tried to straighten it out again, Glancing over at him, Katara glimpsed a smile on his face.

"What's so funny?!" she was nearly shouting at him now.

"Nothing, honest!" He said hastily, throwing his hands up in defense. "It's just–"

"Just _what_?"

"Well..." He began, "I don't think I ever had any resistance when it came to you either." This stopped Katara's comeback completely. He smiled at her expression slightly. Placing a gentle kiss on her cheek, he left the room, leaving her to her thoughts.

He never had any resistance...when it came to _her_? Blushing while she mentally played the words over and over in her head, a small smile spread across her face. Quickly she got up, leaving her bedside to go and find Aang.

The Avatar always had a way with persuasion. She never had any real resistance. But–Katara realized with a small smile–maybe it worked both ways. Maybe Aang never had much resistance to her either.

* * *

Like it? Hate it? Please comment!

Why, _yes_, one way or another, I think Aang can be VERY persuasive when he wants to be. (Eppies 111, 205, 302, 316) For the most part anyways, except when he's around Katara. But what if he learns to be? (mwahaha)


End file.
